


One-Hundred Different Ways

by PrincessDianaArtemis



Category: The Sisters Grimm - Michael Buckley
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Flash Forward, Magic, Mistletoe, Snippets, Twilight References, Weddings, magic addiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDianaArtemis/pseuds/PrincessDianaArtemis
Summary: A journey into the lives of the daily lives of the Grimms as they face down war and their own family dynamics.Originally written for a 100 Word Challenge back in 2012/2013, so each story follows a word prompt which is why they depict strange moments between them.A long time ago, a 12-year old girl made fan-fiction for her favorite book series...and abandoned it.This is her (my) attempt of cleaning up the cringe and trying to make it better.Note: Trying to edit the internalized misogyny, weird writing style, and ideas that one had in their pre-teen years is a LOT harder than it seems.
Relationships: Daphne Grimm & Puck Goodfellow, Daphne Grimm & Red, Daphne Grimm & Sabrina Grimm, Jacob Grimm/Briar Rose (The Sisters Grimm), Morgan le Fey/Mr. Seven, Ms. White/Billy Charming, Puck Goodfellow/Sabrina Grimm, Veronica Grimm/Henry Grimm
Comments: 26
Kudos: 18





	1. Mystery Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written while the last two books hadn't been published so it's mostly an AU. I've gone back in and added things - i.e Basil - but it retains a lot of its original content with me imagining what could happen.

The sound of crying echoed through the desolate house and into the ears of Sabrina Grimm. She stopped dead in her tracks, making the person following her crash against her back

"You hear that?" Puck asked.

"Of course I do, Puck,” she replied with a scoff, then more seriously added. “Do you think it’s Red's little brother?"

Puck shrugged, “Have you known me to think very hard?”

Sabrina was inclined to agree, “That might be the smartest thing you’ve ever said in your life.”

The two 13-year-olds, along with the rest of the Grimms, had been on the trail of this baby for months now, and they finally had the opportunity to find the kid. As the crying grew louder, Sabrina quickened her pace down the long and echoing hallway. Soon, they reached a closed door.

Puck busted it open with one elephant-footed kick and as he posed heroically to an imaginary audience, Sabrina rushed to the small, white crib that sat in the middle of the room, she gave a relieved sigh and picked up the chubby baby inside. She struggled to remember the way that her mother had taught her to hold Daphne - the way she had learned to hold Basil - and hoisted the baby onto her hip.

"Puck, we found him - finally." she said, a smile twitching her lips up.

The little baby watched her, eyes wide and cheeks round and red, and she found herself hypnotized by the clearness of his deep green eyes. Puck, pouting from the lack of attention, walked over and placed her shoulder as he peeked around Sabrina.

"He's so— _small_ ," he said.

"Well, I’m guessing the world is a better place because you’ve never been around a baby before,” Sabrina muttered, rolling her eyes.

Puck scoffed, "I'm royalty, Grimm, people came from all around the kingdom to show my family their stinky little babies. Besides, there's your little brother."

"Whose older than _this_ baby and not as breakable."

Puck reached out towards the baby's face, but as the finger got closer to his face, the baby grabbed Puck's finger tightened its fat fingers around the digit. 

"Ahh, It’s got me," Puck said, shaking his finger to try and get the baby off. "He's a lot stronger than he looks.

"Chill," Sabrina said, a snort of laughter escaping her as the baby gurgled at the finger. "I feel like we should name him."

Puck scrunched up his nose, “Why would we do that?” 

The girl rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time, “Well, we can’t keep calling him ‘Red’s brother’, because he isn't, or ‘the baby’, can we?” 

The fairy scoffed, and returned the eye-roll, "I knew that. We'll name him Robin. After me, of course."

Sabrina gave him a cold look. 

"What?" he asked.

"Why should we name him after _you_ ," Sabrina asked him.

"Because I'm the one that saved him from the crazy person that snatched him up," Puck said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Then, with a shrug, added, "Besides, he looks like me."

Sabrina narrowed her gaze on the boy and returned her gaze to the baby, a frown starting to scrunch her brow. Puck was right - as hesitant as she was to admit it, the baby did look like him a little, but that had to just be a coincidence—unless.

"Puck, you don't think—" she started to ask.

"I don't bother doing that, takes up space where I can be coming up with pranks," Puck crowed. 

Sabrina found herself gazing up at the ceiling wondering what she had done to deserve being surrounded by such an idiot, but before she could finish her previous statement, another voice interrupted her. 

"Lieblings? Lieblings, where are you?"

"Here, Granny," Sabrina called back. 

‘Robin’ started to pout and cry, letting go of Puck's finger as his tantrum grew. Sabrina was trying to calm him down when Granny stepped inside and found her bouncing the baby while Puck just covered his ears and begged someone to put an end to the screeching.

"Granny, did you find out anything about the baby? Anything about who his parents are or where he belongs?" Sabrina asked.

"We think so." Granny answered, looking from one teen to the other. “But it’s not possible. We closed the holes”

Sabrina looked past her grandmother and frowned at her little sister who was looking at her with wide eyes and restlessly bouncing legs.

"Uh, sis, Mirror says that this baby is from the future." Daphne said, looking from Puck to Sabrina. "He's not _sure_ sure, but he tied it back to where we went in the future - and who we _met_ in the future.

Sabrina frowned as she looked at the little boy and then back up at Puck, "No. Daphne, please tell me it’s not what I think it is." 

"What?" Puck asked curiously.

Daphne smiled a little, and shrugged, “That’s just what Mirror thinks. _He_ doesn't know who the parents are, but he has a guess - and _I_ have a guess.”

Granny looked at the two girls speaking in code before her and frowned, there was something here that was simply not connecting. 

“What does the Mirror think?” asked Puck again. "What do you two think?"

“And nobody knows anything else, right?” Sabrina asked her sister, ignoring the thoughtful look on her grandmother’s face and the irritated one on Puck’s. 

Daphne shook her head.

Puck made a frustrated noise from the back of his throat, "What is it about this kid?” 

"Trust me,” Sabrina said, holding the baby out towards her grandmother who took him with a coo, “you don't want to know. We should get out of here.”

Though there was a confused frown on her face - and the glint of that Grimm detective curiosity in her eyes - Granny Relda nodded in agreement and ushered the kids out of the abandoned house, watching the baby in her arms as he settled down and peered up at her with those big green eyes of his.

She could swear that the almost mischievous look in the baby’s eye was familiar to her.


	2. My Big Fat Grimm Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the event of the century - or at least the only event worth expecting in the middle of a war.  
> After all, what's better to battle war than love - and a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earns it's AU status here. I don't want Briar to be dead, okay?

Amidst war and the looming threat of the Scarlett Hand on their trail, the Grimms had something to look forward to. It was the wedding that everyone had been waiting for, that of Briar Rose and Uncle Jake's.

All the family friends were invited as special guests, Ms. White - who had dragged a whining and threatened Billy Charming along - Mr. Clay, Boarman and Swineheart, and all the other members of their small army. Just a way to get their minds away from the disaster of training and into a mindset that there is a future. 

Or else, that's just how they'd sold it to Charming. 

Briar hesitated for a second, between Snow and Sabrina, but the other princess smiled and pointed her to the direction of the girl.

"It'll be good for her morale."

Sabrina, on the other hand, wasn't sure about it. She'd hemmed and hawed at the slightest of details - the way her mother pulled her hair while brushing it, the little highlights of makeup applied by Snow - that made her think once again of an embarrassing moment she'd rather forget - and finally...

"Briar, I don't know about this. Shouldn't my dress be more like everyone else's?" Sabrina asked, looking from her dress to those of the others in the bridal train - of her sister, her mother, her grandmother. 

"No, Sabrina. That color makes your eyes and your hair look  _ so _ beautiful," said Briar Rose, her face still dreamy from the prospects of her upcoming wedding.

Daphne slid up next to her and shot her the closes approximation of a smirk that her round face could pull, “Besides, this is what the fairy godmother popped up. You don’t want to be rude, do you.”

Sabrina took in the detail of all the other dresses. Light colors that highlighted the colors of their dark skins, except for Granny who had a dress in a light green that seemed to bring out the little wisps of red still in her hair. But even her dress was lighter than the night-sky blue of the dress Mallobarb had conjured up for her.

With a resigned sigh, Sabrina answered, “I guess not.” 

“Good. Now, get ready, Sabrina," Daphne said, letting out an excited squeal. "It's almost time."

Jake had chosen Puck to be his Best Man. Honestly, he had no other choice when Henry refused to accept the marriage and he wouldn’t have asked Charming to do it considering the history between him and the bride, as well as himself and the bratty prince. 

"Aw, c'mon! Do I really got to wear this?" Puck asked, pulling on his tie.

"Puck, I promise that after the wedding you can go roll around in some mud," Jake said, surprisingly fond. Then he looked behind him to see his brother rolling his eyes at the two of them

"Fine,” grumbled the fairy. “Is it time yet?"

"Yup! Let's go."

The ceremony went off without a hitch and the small reception was starting to pick up to pace to full on party mode, but the youngest of the crowd were starting to get a little restless.

"Wasn’t that beautiful?” Daphne gushed, a dreamy sigh that spilled over the bridesmaids bouquet in her hands.

"Yeah, I guess," Sabrina grumbled, playing with the ribbons that fell on the side of her own bouquet, not the one she'd arrived with, but the one that had landed in her unexpected hands.

She had quickly tried to hand it to Morgan le Fey who had been looking at the bouquet longingly, but the sorceress had shaken her head and announced that it wouldn’t have been right of her. Then she had turned to Snow, who responded likewise. Now she was stuck with it.

"Haven't you ever wondered what your wedding will be like?" Daphne asked, stealing a quick glance at Puck. 

Sabrina followed her gaze and felt the heat rising in her cheeks when Puck turned around and made eye-contact with her. He pulled a face and she lowered her eyes, fiddling with the bouquet again but not bothering to respond to her sister.

Daphne took her silence as an answer and giggled, "Oh, okay. You _have_ thought about it.."

Sabrina looked towards the boy and found him still staring. He was watching her, almost confused in his expression and when she frowned, he reacted like her, with a deep blush and his gaze turned down to the tips of his shined shoes.

"I mean, maybe - trying to figure out what adult me was thinking for the most part."

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Sure, _that's_ why you think about it."

She glanced down at her little sister and raised her eyebrow, "Hey, look, I think Red is calling you."

"I might be little, but I can take a hint," said Daphne, sticking her tongue out at her older sister before taking off in Red's direction. 

As Sabrina walked toward Puck, she felt the blush begin crawling down her neck and she was sure she looked like a sun-ripe tomato. Puck looked— _nice_. His hair was, like always, messed up—something she had a feeling that Jake had had a hand in since—but it didn’t take away from the elegance of the occasion, nor of his outfit.  The white tuxedo was still pristine, shockingly, and she could swear that the mischievous sparkle in his green eyes brightened more under the promise of mischief in this great night. 

It infuriated Sabrina to admit that it was a good look on him. 

"H—hey Puck!" Sabrina said, forcing a smile on her face and hoping the blush dimmed.

"Oh,” he said, jumping at the sound of her voice, and then with a cracking voice added, “hey, muckface."

Puck had been as fighting his own churning stomach since he first saw Sabrina enter the makeshift chapel. He had been uncomfortable to find that no matter how hard he tried, he had found himself constantly shooting looks over at Sabrina to take in the combination of gold and blue. As soon as the ceremony had finished, his priority hadn’t been to get dirty again, but rather to keep as much distance as possible between him and the girl. 

Sabrina's forced smile slipped at his insult. She cleared her throat against it and coughed out, "So...you're probably ready to go roll around in some mud, aren't you?"

“Well, I was gonna do that as soon as the two made kissy-faces at each other,” he said. “And then people said that they were gonna throw something and I thought that meant that they were gonna catapult Charming over the wall or something—you know, for good luck.”

Sabrina looked at him and raised an eyebrow, but didn’t pursue the matter so he continued his tale.

“And then they start throwing rice and flowers of all things,” Puck said, gesturing to the bouquet still snug in her hands. “I can understand why you didn’t want it. I mean, they could have been throwing something worthwhile—gold, jewels—”

“Sorry, I think we’re a little low on those things,” Sabrina said sarcastically.

Puck shrugged, “They could’ve asked for a loan.”

Sabrina rolled her eyes, “It’s not about what they threw, the flowers have a significance.”

“What does it mean?”

She blushed again and looked down at the flowers in her hand, “There's an old tradition that says that the person who catches the bouquet is gonna the next person in the group to get married.” 

“Really?” he asked, nose scrunching up.

“It’s just a superstition, they also say it’s good luck,” Sabrina said, with a shrug of her own. “Not that I'm feeling all that lucky right now. So, why haven’t you found a mud pile yet?”

Puck looked pensive for a minute, a strange look on his playful face, and he shook his head, "I think I'll show everyone how _real_ royalty dances, first. Then I'll go and find the biggest, stinkiest pile of mud that makes even _you_ look pretty in comparison."

Sabrina glared at him and he answered the look with a laugh and grabbed her arm.

"C'mon honey-bunch, let’s go dance."


	3. A Perfect Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina's been having a reoccurring dream that has her feeling very, well, girly and giggly.

Sabrina was counting down the hours until bedtime. 

It wasn't that she was bored. Running an army was no easy task, especially as a pre-teen trying to manage a normal life and the weight of war. But in sleep she could escape, she could find comfort - and more-so now that she'd been having the same dream for over a week.

The first night, she had thought it was the beginning of a nightmare, the darkness of a forest.  The thick brush of forest opened up to a clearing that was lit up with tiny floating lights. She had walked to the center of the ring of trees and looked around, taking in the sight of the calming landscape with a little 'o' of amazement on her face. 

And then she had felt a comforting hand on her shoulder that was attached to a person with a covered face. At first, she was hesitant. Though she felt comfortable with them, she didn't know who it could possibly be, but they had laughed and pulled away.

"You don't have to be afraid," the voice said, a playful and boyish tone to it. "I'm not here to hurt you...just here to keep you company."

The tone had eased her tension and, with short sentences that became full, fleshed-out conversations Sabrina found herself growing attached to this mystery boy in her dream.

In the next few days, she found herself back to this clearing every night and they'd continue their talks - about life and disappointment, about the future, about things that Sabrina had never felt comfortable admitting to her family. She'd rather sleep than be awake, because she had, at last, found someone to talk to.

There was a curling feeling in her stomach when this mysterious being grabbed her hand to help her to her feet, an excitement when she realized he was there again. It almost felt like the warm, glowing itch she'd experienced with Robin Hood - but a lot richer and fuller.

She worried about her sanity.

This night, like every other night, she made her way to the clearing with a  tiny smile on her lips as she saw the lights. And like every night, the fear that gnawed her stomach made its presence known.

"Are you here?" Sabrina asked.

There was quiet, then the familiar and playful voice echoed around her,  "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Sabrina turned around and saw as the figure emerged from the shadows. She walked over, a little more than a skip, and stepped into the hug-awaiting arms of her companion. This had been a new development, after one night that Sabrina had gotten into an argument with her father - and it was a welcomed addition to their meetings. The two  stood in their embrace as the little lights moved closer, encircled them in their warm, golden light. 

"Alright, Sabrina," he said. "What kind of shenanigans did you get into today?"

"No shenanigans today," said Sabrina. "We had an old-fashioned research day and Granny told us the story of Cupid and Psyche today, and how it was connected to Beauty's story” the girl said, and stared into the cloudiness that hid his face hoping to see any features, “but all I could compare it to was you."

"Oh, yeah?" the figure asked, his voice betraying a smile. 

"Well, you're...almost perfect, but I can only see you in my dreams," Sabrina answered, fighting the blush on her cheeks. "Kinda like Psyche could only be with Cupid in the dark."

She felt silly, this was just a dream, but she felt so safe and secure and free to be as fragile as she wanted to - not fearing an attack from any side. Sabrina wanted to stay here, where the Hand couldn’t get her, where she could be with this perfect boy who continued to say the right things, to do the right things, that treated her with respect and let her be as fun and childish as she wanted.

"Hmmm. Alright, I'll agree that I am the perfect boy,” the figure said with a chuckle that made her roll her eyes and smile, “but unlike Cupid I  _ will _ show you who I am.”

Sabrina frowned, crossing her arms as she looked at him, "You will?"

He laughed, "Duh. I've got nothing to hide."

"But what if—,” Sabrina said, hesitant, a lump forming in her throat. “What if you leave forever because you see something you don't like?"

"I'll never do that,” the figure told her, firmly grasping her wrist. “After all, I can see you, and I know exactly who you are and I’m still here, aren't I? If anything it’d be you that runs off and goes into hiding on Mount Taurus."

"Not possible," said Sabrina, shaking her head. "You're my...friend...and I don't have a lot of those. There's nothing that could make me leave."

The figure shook his head, "We'll see."

Sabrina stopped him, a hand on his chest, "You think I won't like who you are?”

He sighed, a sad and soft exhale as he pulled her hand off him, "No, not really."

With the unoccupied hand, he snapped and the cloud around his face broke revealing a flash of bright green eyes that had Sabrina taking a step back, surprised and embarrassed. There was a little smile on familiar lips, but she was too focused on the glint in the eyes and her own shock.

"Is this some kind of joke? This can't be. You're...you're _far_ from perfect. This is some sort of nightmare. "

The smile turned into a grimace before he could force a playful expression back onto his face, "Aww, can you at least give me a chance? _You're_ the one that said I was the perfect guy—for you, at least."

"But, it’s **you**. You're—you're— "

The figure took a step back, eyes hurt,  "Yeah, so what, This is what you wanted after all, right? It's your dream after all.”

Sabrina woke up, gasping for air and holding her hand to her chest. She looked around the room and then over at Daphne who was still sleeping, snoring loud enough to rattle their surrounding. Then, she let out a calming breath as she lay back down.

“It was just a dream. They were all just dreams.”

Part of her was relieved to have ended the sequence before she had really let that swooping in her stomach manifest into something else. The other part was - disappointed. Not at the sight of wavy, blonde hair and bright green eyes, not at who was behind that cloud, she was disappointed that it wasn't real. 

"Perfect doesn't exist," she yawned and fell back into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Chocolate Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne is working on bonding exercises and Puck & Sabrina are giving her a hard-time.

Daphne sat in the awkward location of ‘between an angry Sabrina and Puck' and, for once, she couldn’t blame either of them for her position. It had been her idea to get them to see eye-to-eye and find something in common, something - anything - that they could use to relate to one another. They needed all the bonding they could get now that it was them leading an army against adults.

"What's your favorite—animal?" asked Daphne, wracking her head for more ideas.

"Dog."

"Chimps."

"Favorite color?"

"Purple."

"Blue."

Daphne sighed. Her little game of Q&A had been going on for hours and if felt endless, even Elvis had fallen asleep at her feet rather than watch the two of them keep combatting, "C'mon you two. You are _not_ this different. I can think of a lot of things you guys have in common."

The two of them glared at each other for a second before Sabrina spoke, “Daphne, that's just crazy talk. We have _nothing_ in common, just look at us."

"Yeah, I'm hot and she's so _not,_ " Puck said, sticking his tongue out at the girl who responded with a half-lunge at him.

Daphne pulled Sabrina back into a sitting position and gave her head a vicious rub, "Alright, um, favorite band?"

"Urg and the Swamp-rats, duh!" Puck said, then when he noticed the confused look on their faces, frowned. "What? I haven't heard a band better than them in years."

"Easy, Paramore" said Sabrina, crossing her arms.

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Ok. Last one. What do you prefer: chocolate or licorice?"

"Chocolate."

The two blonds turned to look at each other, brows scrunched up and searching each other's faces for deceit. Daphne brightened up, a smile on her round face and took their shock as a moment for a break. She was sure that in their surprise they'd forget that they wanted to destroy each other.

"Wait,  _ you _ like chocolate?" Puck asked.

"Um, why wouldn't I?"

"You know, you're just so—you."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow, "What is  _ that _ suppose to mean?”

Puck shrugged, "I thought you'd be the type of bitter person that'd like something like licorice - no taste. Or something like what the old lady always has in her purse - hard candies that take _forever_ to finish."

"And of course you like chocolate," said Sabrina with a sniff, "it's just messy enough that you can eat and smear it everywhere too."

A smirk scrunched up Puck's face, "And what about you, huh? Do you eat it like a little princess?"

Daphne arrived just in time to stop Sabrina from launching across the couch and introducing Puck's face to her now-curled fist. 

"Here, for being such big-kids and not killing each other, you both get some hot chocolate," said Daphne, handing both of them a steaming mug. "This is your prize for being good and, hopefully, get you two to make-up and be nicer." 

The two grabbed the mugs and sat there, quietly sipping their chocolate and not looking up from the rim of their respective steaming mug. They kept shooting each other questioning glances, but were more still than Daphne had ever seen them be. Soon she noticed that they weren't going to talk, not even to continue teasing each other, so Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Well, since you two are being stubborn, I’m calling it quits," she said. "But don't think this is over. I'm gonna keep doing this until you two stop being butt-heads about this and realize that you're both human - well, human-ish - and deserve more than this dumb energy you give each other."

With those wiser -than-her-age words, Daphne slid off the couch and headed to the kitchen. She dropped her mug into the sink and made her way back through the living room to go up the stairs. When she passed the threshold into the room, she noticed that the TV had been turned on and went to investigate what had happened between her sister and the fairy that caused them to decide to do this. 

Daphne creeped up to the couch, peeking over the back, and smirk broke on her face before a silly grin replaced it. Before she was caught, she slid away and up the stairs.

"Okay," she said, determined. "Chocolate is the way to their hearts - good to know." 

She looked back towards the couch and watched for a moment. Puck and Sabrina had by no means made up or declared their undying love for each other. In fact, the two of them were still kind of tense and wary, but they _had_ moved closer, sitting side-by-side as they laughed at the show on the ‘magic box’. Every now and then Puck would make a comment and Sabrina would reply, not unkindly—but still a far cry from friendly.

Daphne shrugged and turned back towards the stairs, “Well, I guess you can’t rush genius.”


	5. Sweep You Off Your Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina's been reading - and proves that she's just a teenage girl, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Twilight revival has made this story relevant again 😂
> 
> Anyway, you can't tell me that Sabrina, with her moody pre-teen angst self wouldn't begrudgingly love this series about a broody vampire that's protecting an out-of-water protagonist.

It was a usual morning at the Grimm household. Granny had served the younger members of the house their breakfast as the grown-ups had taken theirs to go, citing a non-threatening threat from General Charming to be on-time to their daily meeting. Unlike most mornings, it wasn't Daphne that dominated the conversation, or she and Puck being obnoxious across the table - this morning it was Sabrina who was summarizing the book she'd been engrossed in for the past few days. 

Daphne and Red were off-handedly listening, too engrossed in shooting each other confused looks at Sabrina's wistful voice. And Puck, well, Puck was stabbing his pancakes as she continued to talk.

"Oh and then Edward-"

Puck stood up, slamming his silverware on the kitchen table, "I'm out of here."

And without another glance back, without even acknowledging the distraught cry from Red who'd gotten covered in pink syrup or the demand from Granny to come back, Puck left the kitchen and they heard him stomping up the stairs to his room.

"What's his problem?" asked Sabrina after a long pause of silence.

Daphne gave a little snort, "I think someone has a bad case of the green-eyed monster."

"Who? Puck? Did I miss something? Who does he have to be jealous of?"

"Edward, duh" Daphne answered, shooting Red an eye-roll that the other girl smiled at.

" _ Liebling,  _ I think you should go see what's wrong," Granny Relda said, picking up the plate of uneaten food in front of Sabrina. "Don't give me that look. Daphne's right. You're talking about the heroic exploits of someone who's not him - he's just a little jealous."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "More like his ego's bruised."

Granny gave her a look that invited no argument, so Sabrina got up and headed upstairs to Puck's room. She knocked on the door, waited for a minute and, when she got no response, yelled, "Hey Puck, I'm coming in, like it or not." 

Then she swung the door open and looked around, checking every corner for a suspicious surface that could set off a trap. Once she was sure that it was clear of any booby trap, she marched inside and straight to the trampoline where she found Puck flat on his back.

"What do you want?" he asked, deadpan expression settled on his usually bright face.

“Why did you leave like that?” asked Sabrina, wiggling onto the large bouncy surface of the trampoline. “Did you get butt-hurt at something? What happened?"

Puck turned an icy glare at her, "Yeah, _y_ _ ou _ happened."

Sabrina, shocked at his words, stumbled in her crawling, hand slipping and landing her on her face, "What did I do?"

"All you've talked about for the last few days is Edward Cullen this and Edward Cullen that," Puck said, getting up and jiggling the entire surface. "And it's _annoying_. I know more about the weather in Seattle that I've ever wanted to know - not to mention about vegetarian vampires which is a weird concept."

"Oh, so _that's_ it. You _are_ just jealous," Sabrina said, a laugh escaping her.

"No," said Puck, crossing his arms, "I just know that I'm ten times better than he is  _ and _ I’m tired of hearing about this creepy low-life whose only purpose in life is griping about his feelings and stalking a girl that’s ten times younger than him," he stopped, a thoughtful expression on his face, then added. “Plus, vampires aren’t glittery—I should know.”

"Oh sure, you’re  _ so _ much better than him,” snorted Sabrina.

“I am,” Puck cried, indignant.

“Prove it.”

"Ok I'll prove it,” Puck growled and let his wings furl out of its confinement. “Wait for me outside the house - by the forest and I'll prove that I'm better than Edward Cullen any day." 

With no other explanation, he flew deeper into his room leaving Sabrina alone on the still-wiggling trampoline.

"That was weird," said Sabrina, who now found her interest piqued but alone in the room. She made her way out of the room before the squadron of chimps could find and attack her.

As she passed the kitchen, now devoid of Granny Relda, Daphne looked at her, eyes wide and eager.

“So? Did you fix it?”

“Fix what? Puck acting like a baby?” asked Sabrina. “Because I don’t think anyone can fix that.”

Daphne rolled her eyes, “No, I mean his jealousy. Did you tell him he has nothing to worry about because you’re madly in love with him and can’t imagine making your life with anyone else and you wanna have his babies and—”

“No,” said Sabrina, face bright red. “I didn’t say  _ any _ of that because I  _ don’t _ feel like that and I don't know where you're getting all of this. But I _am_ on my way to fix it.”

“Okay, but can you two hurry up and kiss and make up,” asked Daphne. “It's really annoying when the two of your are in your moods.” 

Sabrina scoffed and stormed out of the house without a glance back at her sister and Red, both giggling against her back. Once she was past the first of the trees at the mouth of the forest, she leaned against one of the thicker trees and willed her blush to fade, fighting away images of her future self, of the last times she'd been in his room by herself, and focused on her anger at Puck accusing her for his attitude. By the time she heard the flapping of the fairy’s wings, she was back to normal and could look up without embarrassment.

“It’s about time—” 

Sabrina stopped mid-sentence as she took in the sight of a well-groomed, cocky-smiled Puck flying overhead. Although she would punch anyone who suggested that she was thinking this and would blatantly deny anyone's accusation of these thoughts, but she couldn't fight the persistent voice that said he looked handsome. And she had to fight the rising heat of her face.

"Now," Puck said, floating enough to where Sabrina had to look up to meet his eye. "l don't I look as good as  _ Edward Cullen _ ?”

"Ok, so I'll admit you've got the looks, but Edward knows how to sweep a girl off her feet and you don't even know how to deal with girls," Sabrina said, putting her hands on her hips.

A mischievous smirk made its way on his lips and in a blink of Sabrina's eyes, Puck had picked her up, bridal style to her utter dismay, and taken her off the ground. He flew them higher and higher into the brush of the trees and hidden away from view. 

"That's not exactly what I meant," Sabrina said, swallowing thick around the lump in her throat.

"Oh I knew that," said Puck, a little smile on his face.

"Where are you taking me?" Sabrina asked as she looked around, barely able to see the roof of the Grimm household. 

"Nowhere,” he said, serious. “You're never going to admit that I'm better than that one-dimensional character. But I _am_ gonna tell you the two things that I  _ know _ he'll  _ never _ have."

Sabrina looked up to ask him what he meant but was met by something other than green eyes. Puck had leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She knew that she could’ve stopped him if she had wanted to, a well-placed hit in his jaw or chest or stomach would've had him pulling away. But she found that she wasn't all that in a hurry to push him away. A tingly sensation was running through her veins and making her feel lighter than air.

‘ _ Probably the magic _ ,’ was her first thought. Her second was:  _ ‘When we get on the ground I’m socking him.’ _

It felt like a life-time before they broke apart and she could only star at the line of his jaw in the overhead light as he flew them back down. Puck was even careful enough to stand Sabrina up against a tree and she leaned against it, holding a hand over her heart to try and slow the beating.

"Ok,” she asked, mind racing way too much for the threat to come back to mind, “what are those two things?"

"One: I can sweep you off your feet and make you breathless all while in the  _ air _ ," he said, turning back and heading towards house. "Forget running around getting gross in the woods."

Sabrina's stomach swooped, "Wow, okay. Wait," she said, processing his words, "what was the other thing?"

Without turning back, he called to her, "You." 

Sabrina watched his back as he made his way into the house and tried to process what he had just admitted through the burning of her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the cringe.


	6. Child of the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina has a bit of a existential crisis while helping the baby get to sleep.

The shrill cry from Granny Relda's room caught Sabrina's attention...as well as everyone else's in the home.

"Sabrina," said Granny from downstairs. "Liebling, Do you mind getting Robin down for his nap? I'm making lunch and I don't think there's anyone else in the house."

The rescued baby, the name Robin already stuck by the time they'd gotten back to the house much to Sabrina's dismay, had been staying in Granny's room as it was the only room that wasn't already taken. 

And Sabrina knew that what Granny said was the truth. Daphne had been snatched up by Jake and the magic-users for training. Her parents had taken Basil with them to look over Charming's new invasion plan. Red and Canis had been in and out, not living in the house anymore, but not staying away from their makeshift family - though neither of them were any good with the little ones - and Puck - well, it was best to keep him away from the baby. 

So that just left Sabrina and Granny to watch over the newest member of their patchwork.

"Come here Robbie," said Sabrina, peeking over the crib. "Don't look at me like that. You need to get some sleep and _not_ let the entire Scarlet Hand know that you're here. Now. Sleep time, kid."

She picked him up and his sniffling shifted to laughter. The sweet sound of his laugh brought a small smile to her face, but she shook her head at him and focused on the task at hand. Sabrina waggled a finger in mock-scolding and he reached for it with chunky fingers.

"Stop that, Robin. It's nap-time, okay?" Sabrina said and shifted him in her arms to rock him back and forth.

As she rocked, she looked into his drooping, green eyes and her mind, relaxed, focused on the weight in her arms.

_Daph can't be right. This baby can't be mine - and he definitely can't be - No. He's just a random little baby that just happens to look like Puck and just happens to be from the future, but he's not - ours. He can't be. It doesn't make sense._

"I hate it," Sabrina said to the baby snuggling against her sweater, "I hate not knowing. And I hate that Daphne might be right. That you might be proof that that future is still - happening. And that I don't know my own feelings as much as I think." 

Sabrina held him until he was completely asleep. When she heard the whistling of his nose and she was sure that he wasn’t going to wake up, she set him back down in the crib. Then she sat down at the edge of Granny's bed, holding her head in shock. There she sat, deep in thought, and tried to piece together Robin's identity to what she knew to be true until voice brought her back to reality.

"Hey Grimm, is the little gremlin asleep?"

Sabrina looked up and bit back a groan as she found herself meeting the curious eyes of the last person he wanted to see: Puck. 

"Y—yeah," she said, she felt her face flush as her thoughts came crashing back to her.

Puck moved over towards the crib, looked down at the sleeping baby inside. His face was surprisingly gentle as a smile formed on his lips. A smudgy finger reached down towards the pudgy, sleeping face, then closed his hand and tucked the finger tight into his fist.

He turned at frowning, almost thoughtful face towards her, "Hey, Grimm, I've got to ask you something."

Against her better judgement, a defensive tone escaped her, "Yeah?"

"Why do you treat the kid so nicely?” he asked, eyes scanning her face. “I mean, you’re the maternal type and you hate newcomers. I remember the way you treated little Crazy when the old lady invited her to the house. Okay, so you know how to deal with smallest Grimm, but - it's different with Robin. You don't complain. Why?”

Sabrina's eyes widened and she swallowed down the ball of nervousness. As she stood and turned away from Puck, she could hear him moving closer to her and she balled her hands into fists when she could almost feel him against her back,  "I - I don't think I have to answer any of that. It's my problem and you don't need to know anything. Anyway, I'm gonna head to the camp. Snow wanted me for training."

Part of her mind said that she should worry, that turning her back on Puck meant that he could attack her at any minute.

He was quiet, but she could feel him still behind her, patient as she waited for him to strike, "Yeah, sure. Okay, Grimm,” he said and trapped one of her curls on his finger, "see you at dinner."

Sabrina walked away and shivered as soon as she was out of the room. With uneven steps, she got to Mirror's room, closing the door and leaning against it.

_"_ Starfish, are you alright? You're as red as a tomato, and that's not a good color for your complexion - or your hair for that matter. Everything okay?"

She blinked at the shimmery surface of the magic mirror, "Uh, yeah, fine. I just have to - to head back to the camp. Can - can you take me, please?"

He frowned, "Of course. Are you sure everything's okay?"

Another nod, "Uh-huh, just - thinking about the future."


End file.
